Phineas and Ferb: A Phineas and Isabella Story
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Phineas Flynn lives with his two evil brother and father. He wishes to meet his destined one and leave them behind. Princess Isabella, in the castle, also wishes to meet the one she fated to be with. When the time comes for her to make her decision about Phineas, Phineas must run. Will Phineas and Isabella fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time  
Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young boy lived within a mansion with his two brothers; Thaddeus and Thor. Their father, Doofenshmirtz, was mean and demanding; just as Thaddeus and Thor were. They worked the young boy as a slave. His name was Phineas. Phineas worked hard every day. As he worked hard, he smiled and sang. He always hid his feelings about Thaddeus, Thor, and Doofenshmirtz. Every day it was "PHINEAS! PHINEAS COME HERE! PHINEAS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Phineas would always remain calm and try to do fifty things at once. One day, Phineas's life changed forever. Phineas woke up early. He wanted to get a head start on the literally, 100 chores he had to do.  
"Good morning, Perry," Phineas said to their pet platypus as he got dressed. He walked down the rickety wooden, staircase. The second he opened the front door, he heard, "PHINEAS! KEEP IT DOWN!" Phineas just simply rolled his eyes. He walked outside and quietly shut the door.  
"I was barely making a sound," he said to himself. Perry chattered to him.  
"Yeah, it's probably best to just keep my opinions to myself," Phineas said. He opened the farm door and walked inside. He grabbed some eggs from the hens' nests and started to place them carefully in a bowl. When he was about to place the last egg in there, he heard, "PHINEAS! COME HERE, NOW!" The voice startled him so much, he dropped the egg, causing three other eggs to break.  
"Fumbuckets!" Phineas said. He hurried to Doofenshmirtz's room to talk to him. He opened the door and then, Thor shouted, "PHINEAS! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN!" Phineas grinded his teeth together angrily. He resisted himself coming in violently and slamming the door. Instead, he took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. He calmly entered the room and quietly shut the door.  
"PHINEAS!" Thor roared, "KEEP IT DOWN!" Phineas stepped forward. _'Course, he never tells dad to keep his voice down! _Phineas thought to himself.  
"Phineas, Thaddeus told me that he found something certain on his supper plate last night," Doofenshmirtz said. Phineas cocked his head to the right.  
"Cat pee," Doofenshmirtz said.  
"I-I swear! I had no ide-!"  
"I'm going to go easy on you, this time. Don't let it happen again," Doofenshmirtz said.  
"Wait! We don't even have a cat," Phineas said. Heinz just excused him. Phineas walked out the door. He went back down to harvest some wheat to make Thor's bacon sandwich.  
"PHINEAS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EGGS?! I ASKED FOR HARD BOILED, NOT FRIED! THEY'RE ALSO STICKING TO EGG SHELLS!" Thaddeus said. Phineas started towards Thaddeus's room when he heard, "PHINEAS! WHERE'S MY BACON SANDWICH?!" Phineas bit his lower lip. He probably would have a lot to do that day.

King Monogram and Queen Cinderella lied comfortably in bed.  
"Cinderella, I'm worried about our daughter," Cinderella looked up from the book she was reading.  
"Every night all night, she would just simply gaze at the horizon. She sometimes even whispers to herself 'he's out there. I just know it'," Monogram said.  
"Think that she's talking about the one she's destined to be with?" Cinderella asked. Monogram nodded.  
"Should we ask her if she's alright meeting every boy in the kingdom…" Monogram asked. Cinderella smiled.  
"Like your father?" Cinderella said. Monogram chuckled lightly and nodded. Cinderella nodded. Monogram then got up and walked to their daughter's, Isabella, room. Monogram opened the door.  
"Daughter?" Monogram said. He saw his daughter standing on her balcony with a dreamy look looking into the distant horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Making Plans

Phineas walked into his room. After a long day's work, he sat down at his art desk. He continued to draw his portrait of him and his imaginary wife at a cottage. Soon, Phineas heard a loud knock at the door. He got up and hurried downstairs. He opened the door quietly. He saw an Indian boy with a scroll in his hand. Soon, his two brothers were downstairs.

"What's with all the racket?" Thaddeus asked, dreary.

"Ahem! I am Minister Baljeet from Cinderella Castle. A castle prom is being held to find the groom for Princess-"

"PRINCESS ISABELLA?!" The three children shouted in shock.

"Can you please let me finish my line?"

"Oh! Come on Baljeet! You ruined the movie by saying this is just us making a movie for mom!" Phineas said.

"Can I help it that I SUCK at acting?"

"That was part of the movie!" Phineas said. Baljeet was silent for a few moments.

"...hehehe... Sorry!" Baljeet said.

"Action!" Ferb shouted from the director's chair.

"Ahem!" Phineas rolled his eyes.

Isabella stood on the castle balcony.

"Um... yes...!" She said quietly. She went to King Monogram's and Queen Cinderella's room. She knocked on the door.

"JACKINGTON! I told you we need to wait for my dad. Stop knocking!" Monogram demanded.

"It's me..." Isabella said.

"Oh!" Monogram said in embarrassment, "Come on in, daughter," he said. Isabella let herself into her father's room.

"I've thought about what you said and I say yes," Isabella said.

"I'm glad you said that! I've already sent out Minister Baljeet to tell everyone in the kingdom about that prom!" Monogram said.

"What?!" Isabella asked.

"Nothing!" Monogram said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Doing Chores

"So, we'll all get to go?" Phineas asked.  
"If you get all your chores done before we leave," Doofenshmirtz said. Phineas nodded excitedly. He rushed upstairs and got his clothes on. He started to get to work right away. Tonight was the night of the ball. He rushed to the storage bin and grabbed the cleansing materials. He quickly got the mop and started cleaning the mansion. Perry chattered to Phineas.  
"I know! I know he said if!" Phineas said. Perry chattered some more. Phineas rolled his eyes.  
"No! I probably won't finish all my chores!" Phineas said. Phineas continued to mop the mansion. Phineas quickly finished mopping the mansion. By the time he was done, it was time to go to the ball.  
"Phineas! It's time to go to the ball!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. Phineas looked at Heinz.  
"I'm not going," Phineas said. Doofenshmirtz cocked his head to act surprised.  
"You're not?" Doofenshmirtz said. Phineas nodded. He hadn't had the time to fix up his original father's suit. Doofenshmirtz let Thaddeus and Thor out the door. Phineas went to his bedroom. He gazed at the castle, hiding a tear. He turned around.  
"Sure… it was my first chance to get a bride… who could've been the princess… oh well…" Phineas said disappointed. His cabinet creaked open. He gaped his mouth open. He was shocked.

"Eh? Where's Phineas Flynn?" General Buford asked.  
"Can't show. Couldn't finish his suit," Doofenshmirtz said.  
"Okay! We are-!" He couldn't finish his sentence before Phineas came dashing downstairs dressed up for the ball.  
"Boys. Remain calm. Phineas. Could you please tell me where you got the beads… and when you fixed up the suit?" Doofenshmirtz asked.  
"Well I didn't fix up the suit. I-I think Perry did," Phineas said.  
"Perry… the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked.  
"…HE'S A PLATYPUS! HE DOESN'T EVEN DO MUCH!" Doofenshmirtz said.  
"You are not coming!" he said. Buford tried to cut in, but Doofenshmirtz quickly said, "Do you care for your princess?! If so, I recommend you shut up before I hurt her… badly!" Doofenshmirtz snapped. Buford got in the truck.  
"Oh well, Perry… guess I won't be going after all…" Phineas said. The sight of the castle intrigued him.


End file.
